Duka Molly dan Jam Keluarga Weasley
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Setelah Perang Sihir Kedua usai, jam keluarga Weasley masih menempel dengan baik di dinding yang agak retak. Jam itu menunjukkan bahwa kedelapan Weasley ada di rumah. Kecuali Fred. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan kalau dia Away—alias pergi atau sedang berada di luar rumah. Ya, dia memang ada di luar rumah, pergi, dan tak akan kembali.


**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

.

* * *

.

5 Mei 1998

Tiga hari setelah kematian Fred, semua orang tampaknya masih tidak bergairah melakukan apapun juga. Namun mereka harus sibuk mengurus apapun setelah perang usai. Membetulkan rumah mereka yang porak poranda, menjadi saksi atas para tawanan terbaru Azkaban, ikut membantu membetulkan Hogwarts, dan lain sebagainya. Namun bagi Molly, rumah adalah tempat satu-satunya ia akan berada sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Ia ikut membetulkan rumahnya, memasak bagi keluarganya, mencucikan baju keluarganya, namun hanya itu saja.

Oh ya, ikut memakamkan Fred juga. Namun peristiwa yang hanya berlangsung sekali seumur hidup itu tentu takkan pernah hilang dari ingatan seumur hidupnya. Di tengah-tengah kelelahan fisik karena harus mengurus keluarganya, tak pernah sedetik pun ia tak memikirkan tentang Fred. Buah hati tercintanya. Satu dari tujuh berlian yang dimilikinya dalam hidupnya. Walau punya banyak berlian, kehilangan satu saja tetap meninggalkan bekas perih di hatinya.

Kehadiran George yang sangat identik dengan Fred tetap tak bisa mengobati luka hatinya. Dua orang yang sangat identik hingga orang awam tak bisa membedakan mereka. Kenyataan yang jadi bahan guyonan untuk ibu mereka.

 _"Dia bukan Fred, Mum. Aku yang Fred!"_

 _"Astaga, Mum. Kau memanggil dirimu sendiri sebagai ibu kami?"_

 _"Oh, maafkan Mum, George."_

 _"Aku bercanda, Mum. Aku yang Fred!"_

Tentu saja Molly selalu bisa membedakan mereka, walau terkadang kedua anak kembarnya itu menggodanya. Memang Molly sulit menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa membedakan mereka. Pokoknya bisa saja. Seorang ibu selalu benar tentang anak-anaknya.

Jam keluarga Weasley masih utuh ketika pertama kali mereka membetulkan rumah. Jam itu masih menempel dengan baik di dinding yang agak retak. Jam itu menunjukkan bahwa kedelapan Weasley ada di rumah,

Kecuali Fred. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan kalau dia _Away_ —alias pergi atau sedang berada di luar rumah. Ya, dia memang ada di luar rumah, pergi, dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Arthur yang menurunkan jam itu dari dinding menatap pada Molly, "Apa perlu kita perbarui jam ini?"

"Apanya yang perlu diperbarui? Jam itu masih bagus," timpal Molly datar.

"Yah, kau tahu Sayang, jika ada yang perlu diperbaiki, begitu," jawab Arthur salah tingkah. Ia juga tak yakin akan melepas jarum jam Fred dari situ. Biar bagaimanapun, seorang ayah juga memiliki perasaan yang dalam seperti seorang ibu.

"Sudah kubilang, jam itu tidak rusak. Tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki." Molly mengambil jam itu dari tangan Arthur. Walau begitu, ia kemudian mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke benda itu dan mengetuknya pelan beberapa kali.

Jarum jam milik Fred telah berada di arah _Home_ —rumah. Ya, di mata Molly, Fred tidak ada di mana-mana selain ada di rumah, tepatnya ada di dalam hatinya dan di pantulan diri kembarannya, George. Selamanya jarum itu akan berada di tempatnya sekarang.

.

XxX

.

"Mum, perkenalkan ini Angelina Johnson."

Ketika George pertama kali membawa Angelina ke The Burrow, Molly langsung tahu kalau Angelina Johnson adalah Angelina yang pernah dibicarakan Fred dan George dulu. Gadis yang mereka perbincangkan sebagai rekan Quidditch mereka sekaligus gadis yang diajak Fred ke Pesta Dansa di tahun keenam mereka. Molly juga tahu kalau Angelina adalah Angie yang katanya pernah jadi gadis yang dekat dengan Fred.

Ketika akhirnya Angelina Johnson resmi menjadi Angelina Weasley, Molly sekali lagi merasakan kehadiran Fred. Cinta lama Fred ada di dekatnya. Cinta baru George, namun bagi Molly, cinta lama Fred atau cinta baru George tak ada bedanya. Kedua-duanya merujuk pada satu orang yang sama.

Dan ketika akhirnya anak pertama mereka lahir, kehadiran Fred semakin kuat ketika George berkata, "Cucu lelaki keduamu, Mum, namanya Fred."

Mata tua Molly menatap George dan bayi itu bergantian. Bayi yang diperkenalkan George lagi sebagai, "Fred Weasley II. Fred Weasley Junior." Memerkenalkannya dengan bangga karena telah menghadirkan lagi seorang yang bernama Fred walau dengan fisik yang berbeda.

Molly menangis. Tiga orang penguat kehadiran Fred membuatnya terharu. Namun Fred anaknya tetaplah Fred. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menggantikan kehadirannya. Fred yang hanya satu-satunya di dunia dan akhirat.

.

XxX

.

Berpuluh tahun kemudian, masa tua telah membuat Molly melupakan banyak hal. Selain sulit membedakan Bill dan Charlie, mengira Percy sebagai suaminya yang minum Ramuan-Kembali-Muda, Molly juga lupa kalau seharusnya tak ada lagi Fred di dunia ini.

Ketika George yang sudah mulai menua datang bersama istri, anak-anaknya, para menantunya dan juga para cucunya, Molly melihat George terbelah menjadi dua. Bukan, bukan terbelah menjadi dua. Tapi memang ada dua orang di sana. Satunya bernama George dan satunya bernama Fred.

"Fred, Nak, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berantakan," ucap Molly lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut merah-campur-putih George. Angelina mengedip pada suaminya, memintanya untuk terus melakukan hal yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

"Yah, begitulah, Mum. George tak pernah membiarkanku hidup tenang," kata George sambil tertawa lirih.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, George datang lagi ke The Burrow bersama keluarganya. Semua kakak dan adiknya berkumpul, juga masing-masing membawa keluarganya. Semua orang tahu, semenjak kematian Arthur, Molly jadi semakin rapuh. Ia juga masih mengira George sebagai dua orang.

George menggenggam tangan Molly erat, tahu bahwa waktu Molly tak lama lagi. George tak bisa mencegah kematian, namun setidaknya Molly bisa pergi dengan tenang. Dikelilingi oleh para keturunan yang dicintainya. Tidak seperti Fred.

"Fred?"

Selalu begitu. Setiap kali George datang, Molly selalu mengenali Geroge sebagai Fred lebih dulu daripada sebagai identitas aslinya. Namun George tak pernah iri. Sejak kecil ia biasa berbagi segalanya dengan para saudaranya. Ia bahkan berbagi rahim dan kamar dengan Fred.

"Aku bukan Fred, Mum, aku George."

Mata sayu Molly mengedip-ngedip, kemudian bergeser sedikit ke samping George dan menemukan 'Fred' di sana.

"Sungguh, Mum, kau panggil dirimu sebagai ibu kami?" kata 'Fred'.

"Maaf, George," ucap Molly lirih.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku Fred." George mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika suara tawa Molly terdengar. Suara tawa yang terdengar payah dan diikuti oleh batuk-batuk yang mematahkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Ssshhh..." Ron maju ke samping George. "Kau membuat Mum batuk-batuk, George."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Ronald," Molly mengibaskan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Mum hanya ingin melihat kalian rukun, uhuk, uhuk."

Ron hendak meraih segelas air ketika tangan rapuh Molly menahannya. "Tak usah. Sebelum pergi, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian selalu rukun. Dan Gred, Forge—" Mata Molly mengerling ke arah dua sosok identik di depannya, tak sadar omongannya mulai melantur, "pegang tangan Mum."

George mengulurkan kedua tangannya, masing-masing menggenggam dua tangan Molly. Mereka semua menahan napas menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Molly tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Semua orang menoleh ketika jam dinding mengeluarkan suara di tengah-tengah kesunyian itu. Jarum jam Molly bergerak menggeser sendiri, menuju ke arah 'Pergi'.

Salah satu dari keturunannya paling tidak harus mengembalikan jarum jam Molly dan mengembalikannya ke arah 'Rumah', tempat seharusnya ia berada, bersama anak-anak dan suaminya.

Dan selamanya jarum itu akan berada di situ.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**


End file.
